Who Knew?
by DrewsGirl4Eva
Summary: I haven't seen him for three years... Who, you ask? Drew, Andrew Hayden. No contact, no access onto his property, but I know one thing, I'll never forget him. For my friend Piplup1212's Birthday! Happy Birthday!


**Me: Hey everyone, Sapphire here with a brand new fanfiction! Its one of my good friends birthday today and I promised I'd make her a Fanfiction! Check her out! Her name is, Piplup1212! Anyways guys, on with the fanfiction! Take it away, Piplup!  
Piplup: Pip piplup lup pip lup piplup! {DrewsGirl4Eva doesn't own pokemon! Or Fall Out Boy... Or Who Knew by P!nk}  
Flareon: FLARE FLAREON! {ACTION START!}**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

A young brunette girl aged around 15 was walking across her bedroom, back and forth, not breaking a single sweat and keeping in pace with the music she had decided to put on. Her thoughts were clouded of memories stored away, memories she wouldn't let take over her life. She sighed and fell back onto her bed and reached over to her Ipod placed in the docking station. She flicked through the songs and put on one of her favourite songs by her favourite band, Fall Out Boy. The song started playing, the girl humming along to it through her clouded thoughts.

**~Flashback~**

_"You just can't leave me here!" A young brunette screamed at her new step mother. _

_"I can do what I want, and no one will ever know it was me," She said calmly, pushing the young girl closer towards the edge of the cliff edge they were so fortunately standing on._

_"Help!" The young girl screamed at the top of her lungs._

_The step mother put a hand roughly over the girl mouth, causing the girl to whimper. She whispered a dark sentence into the girls ear and the brunette nodded. The girl pleaded in her thoughts, for someone to come rescue her. Be her prince in shining armour. As if someone heard her silent plea, a young boy around about the same age as the girl stepped out of the forest located behind them. He looked calm until he saw the step mother slowly pushing the girl closer and closer to the cliff edge._

_"Stop!" He screamed._

_The step mother turned around with an annoyed expression evident in her eyes. She looked the boy up and down. Chartreuse hair, emerald eyes, black t-shirt and baggy jeans. He surely couldn't do anything._

_"Stay away, or else the girl is pushed," The mother said coldly._

_Tears started streaming out of the brunettes eyes. She looked pleadingly at her saviour, her eyes seemed to scream 'Save me'. The boy slightly nodded his head and whistled. A bunch of leaves swarmed towards the step mother, taking her in surprise and letting her fall over onto the grass. The girl screamed and started falling off the cliff._

_"No!" The boy yelled._

_The male started running towards the cliff edge and managed to grab a hold of the young girls hand. He pulled her up onto the top of the cliff and dragged her to a safe area, away from the edge. He undid the ties the mother had put around the girls legs and threw the rope off the edge. The girl looked up at him with tearful eyes before letting out a soft sob, followed by more louder ones. The boy took her in his arms and started rocking her back and forth to try and calm the young scared girl._

_"This is not over," A voice hissed out before rushing back into the forest._

_The male looked down at the sobbing girl, and gently used a finger to lift up her head. She looked up at him, red puffy eyes and tear streams shown on her face._

_"What's your name?" He asked gently, still holding the girl in his arms._

_"M-May," She said between hiccups, "W-what's you-yours?"_

_He looked down at her with a small smile on his face, "Drew."_

_The boy leaned his face closer to the girls and pressed his lips softly against hers. _

_"W-what was t-that for?" She stammered, her face a bright red._

_"My Mom does that when I'm sad, so I did it to you! She said it makes you feel better, did it work May?" He explained._

_She nodded her head and kissed him on the cheek, this time it was the young boys turn to blush._

_"That was for saving me," She said, and then stood up._

_The boy stood up with her and started walking back to their town, ready to explain anything needed._

**~Flashback End~**

That same girl was still sitting on her bed, listening to her music. She reached over to beside her Ipod, and picked up a note book. She opened it up to the page where she had started writing a song, she then grabbed her guitar and started strumming and softly singing the lyrics. A loud thud came from behind her and she turned her head with a amused smile.

"Hello Max," She said.

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head and grinned, walking over to his sister and sitting beside her on her bed.

"The songs coming along great sis!" He exclaimed.

She nodded slightly before looking over towards a desk located on the other side of the room. A photo was seated there, of her and her saviour, Drew. He was giving her a piggy back ride and they had happy smiles on, facing towards the camera. May was doing bunny ears behind Drews head. She laughed sadly and looked down towards her note book, a few tears staining the paper. Max looked at her, now saddened by her actions. He reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"You'll find him again one day May, I know it," He said softly, letting go of her and standing up, heading towards her door, "I have to go, Bonnies waiting for me at the park. Just, try not to think about him while I'm gone."

She nodded and waved him a goodbye. She looked towards the photo and got off her bed, walking towards the desk. She picked up the photo and held it close to her chest.

"Oh Drew, where are you?"

**~A few weeks later~**

"Ok everyone! Settle down, yes I know you're all excited to see Drew preform!" The announcer yelled into the microphone.

The crowds noise died down a bit and the announcer had a happy smile on her face, "Now everyone! As you know, after Drews performance we will call out a random number! If that number is on your ticket, you get to come up and sing along with Drew!"

All the girls started screaming, "Now lets give it up for Drew Hayden everybody!" The announcer said.

Drew calmly walked onto the stage, one hand in a pocket of his jeans and the other holding a microphone. He brought the microphone up to his lips, "To all of you who are here today to listen to me perform, thank you for the support! Now lets blast this place!"

Music started playing in the background, and Drew brought the microphone up to his lips and started singing. Now, this might seem cliché, with a boy singing and fan girls screaming. but really, do you remember May? The girl who was earlier in the story? Well, she's in the crowd too! Look over there! No not there, over there! You see her? Great! Now lets get back to the story, shall we?

May looked up at the stage, watching the person she had longed to see dancing and singing, bringing pleasure to the crowd. It seemed that the song was too short, seeing as the song finished almost as quickly as it started. The announcer walked back onto the stage with a bowl in her hand, full of pieces of paper.

"Everyone settle down! Its now time to choose who will be singing with Drew!"

Anxiety built up within the stadium, as Drew stuck his hand into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it and read the number, then brought the microphone closer to his lips, "Number... 598"

The brunette took her ticket out of her pocket, even though there was no way it could be her. She read the number and gasped.

"598? Where are you?" Drew called.

May started weaving through the crowd, towards the stage and earning death glares from most fan girls.

"598?"

"M-Me!" May squeaked out, looking up at the stage.

Drew looked down, and a look of excitement and surprise crossed his face. He shook his head and held his hand out for her to grab. She reached up and put her hand in his, a perfect fit. He pulled her up, but a little to strongly as they ended up awkwardly hugging each other. He turned her around and put an arm over her shoulder, "What's you name dear?" The announcer asked.

"May," She said, all previous fear and anxiety cleared.

"Well May, you and Drew can go back stage and work out what song you would like to perform."

They scurried off stage, with Drews arm still around Mays shoulder.

"I missed you," He said innocently, and leaned forward.

Their lips connected and a spark flew through out their whole body.

"I missed you too, Drew," She said after they had pulled away.

The announcer came back into the room, and saw the two hugging. She smiled softly but realised she had to get these two on stage. She cleared her throat and the two parted, blushing a bright shade of red. The announcer gave them a knowing smile and told them it was time to go on stage. They nodded and walked out through the back stage doors, grabbing a microphone as they went.

"We're back everyone! And give it up to my friend, May Maple!"

A lot of the population cheered, mainly male. May stepped forward and took a deep breath, "Today we're preforming a song I wrote myself, called Who Knew. I hope you enjoy."

The two teens went to separate sides of the stage and the lights turned off. Music started playing and a spotlight shone down on May, "You took my hand, You showed me how, You promised me you'd be around, Uh huh, That's right," May sighed, happy for her part to finally be over.

Another spotlight shone down, this time on Drew. He opened his mouth and started singing, " I took your words, And I believed, In everything, You said to me, Yeah huh, That's right."

The two walked towards centre stage, and both opened their mouth and started singing the chorus, "If someone said three years from now, You'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out, Cause they're all wrong, I know better, Cause you said forever, And ever, Who knew?" They harmonized perfectly, making the crowd cheer.

May sighed and closed her eyes, singing the next lines, "Remember when we were such fools, Ad so convinced and just too cool, Oh no, No no," Drew then walked up beside May and continued, "I wish I could touch you again, I wish I could still call you a friend, I'd give anything."

Drew took Mays hand and she looked up surprised. The crowd 'Awwed' and they continued with the chorus, "When someone said count your blessings now, 'fore they're long gone, I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong, They knew better, Still you said forever, And ever, Who Knew?"

May turned to face Drew and opened her mouth, her breath pleasing Drews nose with its pepperminty smell. **{A/N Pepperminty is now a word everyone. I dub it an official word. Starting now x3} **She started singing as if it was just them two, alone, together, "Yeah yeah, I'll keep you locked in my head, Until we meet again, Until we," Drew decided to jump in and take over, "Until we meet again, And I won't forget you my friend, What happened?"

A small silence filled the stadium as they wondered about what happened, that was until fate decided to bring reality back into the picture. The two opened their mouths to finish the song, "If someone said three years from now, You'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out, Cause they're all wrong," The two turned to face each other, " That last kiss, I'll cherish, Until we meet again, And time makes, It harder, I wish I could remember, But I keep, Your memory, You visit me in my sleep, My darling, Who Knew? My Darling, My Darling, Who Knew? My Darling, I miss you, My Darling, Who Knew?" May finished off, breathing out the last sentence, "Who knew?"

They didn't notice before how close their faces had gotten, but by now they were at least an inch away. The crowd started cheering when they noticed what position the two singers were in. They started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

May blushed and Drew chuckled, "You know, we have to give the crowd what they want," He breathed out against her face. She blushed even more if possible, and turned her face towards the ground. He chuckled and put a finger on her chin, lifting her head up gently. He leaned down, considering he was now a few inches taller than her, and brushed their noses together, "I love you May Maple," Before she had the chance to respond, he sealed the deal and kissed her gently. The crowed cheered behind them. They pulled away, a very red May waved nervously out to the crowd. The two walked off the stage and sat backstage.

"You know May, you should think about becoming a singer, you're really good," Drew said. I sighed and thought about it, "You know, why not?"

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Me: So guys that was my little one-shot for my friend Piplups birthday! And like I said earlier, Check her out! Piplup1212. Ayways guys, until next time!  
Peace out!  
_~Sapphire_**


End file.
